yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Special episode: a heart pounding yo-kai valentine's day
Special episode: a heart-pounding yo-kai valentine's day (japanese:スペシャルエピソード: ドキドキ妖怪バレンタイン・デー. Supesharuepisōdo: Dokidoki yōkai Barentain dē) is an special and un-numbered episode from the yo-kai watch world of pores reboot series,focusing on juan and hailey,as well as hailey's love rival,tat,once again causing mischief in their lives transcription: juan: oh no,dammit,i'm screwed,i'm dead,i'm boned,i'm... 3D jibanyan: what the nyan are you talking about,juan juan: it's february 14th! 3D jibanyan: so...what juan: valentine's day,AKA: the day i was supposed to meet hailey and give her something to show her that i love her 3D jibanyan: why bothering,she's just a maniacal otaku girl that's obsessed with anime shows juan: what did you just said 3D jibanyan: i'm sorry,i take it back...but,what are you going to do,it's not as if you could MAGICALLY buy a present for her out of the blue tat: *from afar* did somebody said MAGICALLY juan: oh no,not you again,i tought i would not see you again tat: eh,don't be like that,i was just passin' by wonderin' if cha would let good ol' me have a li' bitta fun juan: why do you sound like a girl from BBQ? tat: i was just trying to get your attention,so,waddaya say,should i give you a *she desattaches her hand and throws it at juan's face* HAND with your problem juan: *angry as heck* oh,that's so gross,just-... LEAVE,i don't need you in my life at all tat: *sobbing* oh, so THAT'S how it is nowadays,well,i didn't wanted to do this,but,you leave me next to no choice... *snaps her fingers* PAC-TIC juan: *passes out* *outside* hailey: thanks kanami kanami: well,if it is in the name of love, then i don't mind using my powers,now,go see your boy hailey: *slightly tsunderey* yeah,whatever *hailey opens the door,but juan's nowhere to be found* hailey: hmmm,that's weird,i thought he would be waiting for me *at the distance* tat: so,what are you waiting for,come here and give your girl tatty a kiss juan: as you wish,tat hailey: tat? juan: oh,hi hailey,i was just chillin' with my sexy lil' girlfriend tat hailey: her? your girlfriend!...how DARE you,and today out of every other day,i can't believe it...*leaves while crying* *a while later* usapyon: hailey,HAILEY,open the friggin' door,i reckon ya have been goin' through hard times,but please hailey: leave,i don't want to talk to anybody usapyon: juan be mighty lolay to ya,it was not his fault,that sexy goth lady was just messin' with his mind hailey: nothing that you say will make my change my mind usapyon: if ya don't stop crying i swear imma beat the crap out of that friggin' door of yours hailey: * pretending* oh no,i'm so sad,i don't want to come out at all,he cheated on me as tough i meant nothing to him, *cries a lot* usapyon: WHY YOU... INVADER MODE hailey *runs* *after a while* hailey and nate: FBI,OPEN UP tat: pass hailey: *grabs tat and covers her mouth* ok,nate,now you finish her nate: k,C'MON OUT,MY FRIEND,CALLING HINOZALL,YO-KAI MEDAL,DO YOUR THING hinozall: HINOZALL! tat: hino? hinozall: oh,it's you...again...for the millionth time in a row tat: i..i swear i'm not hurting anyone hino,i was just hailey: THAT GIRL TRIED TO HYPNOTIZE MY BOYFRIEND AND RUINED VALENTINE'S DAY hinozall: sorry tat,but that's enough,you've harmed this inocent kids way too much tat: you can't tell me what to do hinozall: as a punishment for being the most disruptive yo-kai ever made,i sentnce you to...become the smallest and most harmless yo-kai ever tat: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... baby cami: ...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... what the? juan :*back to normal* what,what happened,where am i hailey: nothing happened,it was just tat messing around with us once again juan: don't you ever get tired of ruining our lives baby cami: it is quite literally my job nate: job? you look like a -5 years old baby cami: haha,very funny,nate juan: i'm sorry,i couldn't get you a present for today,hailey hailey: it doesn't matter,you are the very best gift i could ever recieve juan: ow,that's vert nice of your part melany: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *trips and falls* melany: dammit,i missed all the action juan: melany...what the f... melany: i came to chop tat into pieces,but it seems like she's already small enough baby cami: that's bullying juan: so,aparently,everything is fine hailey: yeah,you still love me and only me,right,rIgHt,RiGhT,RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! juan: of course hailey: thank you juan: yeah,hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (this girl is the freaking devil,100% confirmed) *recap time* nate: it's recap time whisper: hey nate,who did you meet today nate: let's see...BABY CAMI baby cami: i,the almighty cami,am the most powerful and evil yo-kai ever,even the yo-kai god hinoshin kneels before my presence nate: oh,so cute,i want to grab her fat cheeks juan: she's so tiny and adorable baby cami: hey,stay back,insignificant humans,this is no way to treat an almighty godess yo-kai,aaaaaaaargh